Kiril Griffin
Summary Kiril is Anastasya's twin brother and Slava's and Cate's youngest son, among his siblings, he is considered one of the most mysterious members of the Griffin Family. Kiril came to adore the beautiful, legendary angel, Sarah. In spite of Kiril’s questioning, and all-too-Griffin, nature, Sarah – masterful in swordplay and patient in religion – succeeds in forging within his rebel soul a devout love and faith for the Dragon of Light, Elrath. By all accounts Sarah appreciated Kiril’s dry sense of humor and his tremendous temerity, and often encouraged him, saying that he was destined for great things. When Anastasya was controlled magically and used to assassinate their father, Slava, Kiril was broken with rage. Believing the Faceless to have come back and attacked the house of Griffin, Kiril accepted a perilous mission proposed by Uriel and Sarah. Sarah sought to forge a weapon of Chaos in order to destroy the Invisible Library, the source of the Faceless’ power. Kiril saw it as his duty to avenge his father and clear his sister’s name, while protecting Sarah on her quest, especially as said quest would take them to the bowels of Sheogh itself. However, Sarah betrayed him and left him in Sheogh, with the soul of a Demon Pince, Azkaal, trapped inside him. Now waking up in the demonic prison world, Kiril wants to capture her as vengeance, with the succubi Xana and Daeva guiding him as per instructed by the rising Demon Sovereign, Kha-Beleth. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A | 8-B Name: Kiril Griffin Origin: Heroes of Might and Magic (Might and Magic: Heroes VI ; Duel of Champions)(Ashan universe) Gender: Male Age: 18 as of Heroes VI Classification: Human (formerly), Knight (formerly), Demon, Host of Azkaal, Mage, Prince of Sheogh, Guardian of Invisible Library Powers and Abilities: Magic, Immortality (Type 1), Master Strategist and Tactician, Summoning (Demons, Elementals) Telepathy, Light Manipulation (formerly, most likely), Darkness Manipulation, Empathic manipulation (Despair, Fear, Morale Boost, Fury, Mind Control), Attack Potency Increasing, Fire Manipulation, Luck Manipulation Shapeshifting (into Azkaal), Teleportation | Magic, Immortality (type 1 and 6), Fire Manipulation, Superhuman strength, speed, durability, and reflexes, Fire Resistance, Vulnerability to Light, Luck Drain, Immunity to mind Control and Petrification Attack Potency: At least Small Building level with Fire Magic | City Block level (Can wipe several hundreds of enemies with single spell or sword attack) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Peak Human to Superhuman (Carries a giant sword) | At least Class 1 Striking Strength: At least Athlete Class physically, Small Building Class with magic | City Block Class 'as Azkaal 'Durability: City Block level (As Azkaal but they share a body so it is his durability too) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range in melee combat, several kilometers with magic, extended melee range as Azkaal, cross-dimensional with Teleportation Standard Equipment: Sword, Armor Intelligence: Average as Kiril, higher (but bloodlusted) as Azkaal Weaknesses: Limited to mana, vulnerable to light, can be banished with Griffin Heart Feats: *Taking control over Azkaal Leader of Legion of Destruction *Defeating Torghul in Sheogh *Surviving fight against Mother Namtaru The Aspect of God of Necromancers *Teleporting Invisible Library to Sheogh Notable Attacks/Techniques: Scorching Strike: Inferno heroes know in advance whether their default attacks will be critical hits. Might increases the damage bonus of the critical hits. Gating: Creating a portal of demons. Require at least one demon in order to summon more demons of it's species Hellfire Aura: Attacks of his and allied demons have a chance of dealing additional magical fire damge Fire Magic: *'Burning Determination:' Increase morale of the target and dispel all effects that are reducing it **'Mass Burning Determination' *'Fire Ball:' Conjures fireballs that damage enemies in targeted area *'Fire Bolt:' Conjures fire bolt that damage single target *'Fire Storm:' Conjures storm of fire in giant area *'Fire Shield:' Grants slightly magic resistance to target and inflict damage to everyone who attack it in melee range *'Frenzy:' Forces target to attack closest (ally or enemy) target *'Inner Fire:' Increase attack potency and reaction speed of target **'Mass Inner Fire' *'Summoning Fire Elemental:' Summon several fire elementals *'Dark Magic:' *'Agony:' Inflicts pain to target when it moves or attacks **'Mass Agony' *'Despair:' Deceases target morale, and dispels all positive effects that are increasing it **'Mass Despair' *'Life Drain:' Targeted unit will regenerate health when it attack **'Mass Life Drain' *'Puppet Master:' Grant control over targets, until they are damaged *'Purge:' Dispels all positive effects and grant it immunity to positive effects *'Summon Darkness Elemental': Summon several darkness elementals *'Terror:' Induces Fear and makes target vulnerable to magic and reduce its physical defense *'Weakness:' Reduces target attack potency *'Mass Weakness' **'Shapeshifting/Possession:' He can transform into Azkaal, powerful Lord of Demons at (his and Azkaal's) will *'Ill Blood:' Forces target to attack another target and increases its attack potency *'Mark of Consumption:' Targeted enemy will receive doubled damage from all sources *'Boundless Hate:' Fire attack that will hit any target in its (high) range *'Fireproof Skin:' Fire deals 1/5 less damage to Azkaal *'Vulnerability to Light:' Light deals 1/5 more damage to Azkaal. Healing abilities that are light based will damage him *'Hateful Retaliation:' When retaliating, Azkaal deals bonu magic damage to all enemies that attacked him during combat *'Drain Luck:' Azkaals attacks drains luck from his foes *Immunity to Petrification and Mind Control Key: Base | As Azkaal Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Category:Magic Users